


Catching Carter

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Time, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Sam's peeping, so Janet sends Jack on a mission...





	Catching Carter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

'She's there again, isn't she?'

Janet Fraiser's eyes were closed above me in the twilight. The silver-grey shadow on her eyelids was still pristine - we'd only just got started. She frowned briefly as she eased herself up on my cock and then slid smoothly down again.

'Yeah, she is.' It was true. My second in command was about a hundred yards away. I couldn't see her behind the sapling but I knew she was there, doing her thing.

'You realise this is the fourth time?'

'Is it?'

Doctor Fraiser, our Chief Medical Officer at the base, talked while she fucked. Sometimes she talked to slow things down and sometimes she talked to speed things up. Sometimes she just liked a discussion, and this sounded like that sort. But I wasn't up to counting Carter's voyeuristic exploits at this point.

'Yes, Jack. Twice in the infirmary, then on that planet with the scary leeches, and now here.'

I tried to concentrate on her inventory. Had Carter really spied on us that many times? It was too much effort to corroborate Janet's memory right now.

'Uh,' I said, trying to move my bare backside off a troublesome stone that I'd missed somehow when throwing down the blanket. The rest of my body was still clothed. Janet had only taken a moment to undo my pants and move them far enough down for her purpose. Her eyes squeezed shut tighter for a moment as she felt me squirm. Then she opened them and looked down at me. Her pupils were wide.

'The first time was accidental,' she said. 'But now it's deliberate.'

'Uh-huh.'

'How long have you known she's there?'

I flexed my muscles so that my hips rose to meet her downward motion. My voice was strained when I replied. 'Since we came off duty. She followed us the whole two miles since we walked out of the base.'

'She's getting brazen.'

'She's getting sloppy. I'll have her doing push-ups for a week.'

Janet smiled sweetly, her teeth glistening in the firelight. 'Don't punish her, Jack.'

I grunted again. Her smile widened. God, Janet Fraiser was beautiful. Her hair was down around her face, shining auburn with flecks of copper from the flames. She'd shed all her civilian clothes, then put my leather jacket on. It was way too big for her; the shoulders were half way down her upper arms, the heavy sleeves rolled up twice above her wrists. The black hem slid against her bare thighs as she moved on top of me. I caught glimpses of her breasts beneath the shiny lapels, shadowed and too damned elusive.

I reached out my hands to touch her but she grabbed the nickel-plated cuffs that held my wrists and pushed me back. I hissed at her.

'Jack, Jack...' Her smile grew teasing as she closed her lips. She ground into me, circling, forcing a moan from my grimace. I was starting to sweat. She leaned forward suddenly and forced the handcuffs down, skimming my hair to draw them underneath my head. My hands appeared trapped either side of my neck, my elbows bent.

I thought about throwing her off. She couldn't weigh much over a hundred pounds. A hundred and five? It didn't matter. One good buck of my hips would launch her off my cock and I could pin her down. Cuffs or no cuffs, I could nail our exquisite doctor into the hard ground if I felt like it.

But I didn't. I didn't want to lose the tight warm feel of her around me, even for a second. I didn't want to lose the sight of her sliding above me, those olive breasts swaying over my face now. I liked the grip of her slender fingers on my arms, pressing me down. It was so good like this. She was so good.

'She'll never approach us,' Janet said as she fucked me a little harder.

More conversation. Great. What is it with women and multi-tasking?

'Carter's Carter,' I agreed.

'But I want her.'

Well that was good. I wanted her too. Who wouldn't want Sam Carter? I felt like hollering for her right there and then: Attention, Major! Get your ass over here, on the double!

'Catch her for me, Jack.'

Janet's breathing changed suddenly. I always knew she'd decided to work things up when it grew quick like that. She had to be planning this fuck as just the first of many tonight, because she wasn't taking long over it. And now I had a feeling she wasn't just making plans for me.

'What d'you mean?' I managed to ask.

'Sam's peeping,' said Janet. 'I'm not going to let that just go on indefinitely.'

'Then invite her in.' It seemed the obvious course of action.

'No.'

She rode me faster. Her mouth was slightly open and her dark eyes were on my face. She passed her tongue over her lips, leaving a delicate sheen on them.

I grinned back at her. 'Peeping Sam really turns you on.'

'Not as much as caught peeping Sam.'

'Oh. I see.' She was swift and hot and the head of my cock was getting squeezed just right. 'What... what d'you want, then?'

'Capture her, Black Ops.' Her voice grew huskier as she got closer. 'I want her helpless at my feet.'

I was suddenly aware of her firm flesh against my balls. I bit my lip and drew in more breath. 'I thought you didn't want her punished.'

'I'll be so gentle, Jack. She wants us, but she's never going to choose. So we'll just take her choice away.'

She watched me frown. She knew I trusted her, but this wasn't about me. Her smile was tender and reassuring.

'Feeling protective, Colonel?' she asked.

I rocked against her without speaking. Janet leant back, taking full advantage of my hard-on. She touched herself above the place where I joined her, finding her sweet spot.

I swallowed. I wasn't sure I could last this discussion out. And damn it she knew it. She enjoyed my mild trepidation.

'Can you take her without hurting her?' she asked.

'Without hurting me is more to the point.' It was a serious point. I thought about it for all of a second. 'Yeah, if I get the right moment. But what after that? What if she protests?'

'Don't give her the option to protest.'

I groaned with lust and effort. I could feel the pressure building up, fast.

'Are we talking serious bondage, Janet?'

Janet Fraiser's voice was going to catch in her throat, I could see it. She nodded in between thrusts. 'And cover her eyes, Jack.' She struggled to get the words out. 'You can use my shirt. And my cuffs.'

I came first, shuddering up into her, making her shake. Her thighs gripped me like a vice and all her weight was on me when she climaxed.

'Oh fuck!' she gasped. 'Oh fuck Jack...'

~~~

I ripped the sleeves from the doctor's discarded shirt as I left the edge of our evening camp. It was a black and silky number. Probably expensive, but she'd clearly decided Carter was worth it. I stuffed one of the sleeves into my back pocket and studied the other one as I walked.

It takes skill to gag someone effectively with a strip of fabric. Duct tape is more efficient. But I hadn't come prepared for an abduction mission, and besides, tape isn't so aesthetic. I twisted the soft sleeve carefully a few times to make a firm knot in the middle. I glanced behind me once as I slipped into the shadows. Janet was standing up, stretching her fine body in my leather jacket, making a show for Carter to watch. She put a foot up on one of our dark green nylon camp chairs, warming her perfectly shaped legs in the golden firelight.

Carter didn't stand a chance.

I circled until I caught sight of her blonde hair, then approached with caution. Sam Carter was leaning into the side of the tree, her boots planted shoulder width apart and one knee taking some of her weight against the wood. Her right arm was raised, shielding her face from the rough bark. Her other hand was busy out of sight, getting her off.

I watched her for a few moments. Janet and I had been quick together, and Carter wasn't there yet. I moved so that I could look beyond to see Janet beside the camp fire, now the sole focus of Carter's attention. I felt my brow go tense. Carter should have been wondering where I was.

Perhaps she was. Janet was right, Carter was getting reckless. She had to know we knew she was watching us fuck, right?

Maybe she didn't. I honestly didn't know. I was prepared to bet my life that Janet had the answer. My trust wasn't blind, just implicit.

I drew closer and something clicked beneath my boot. Crap. I froze. Now who wasn't paying attention? If Carter's breathing hadn't been so damned loud she would've heard that little twig snap. I rebuked myself and made a mental note to run my team through some exercises before we went off-world again, myself included.

Carter swayed a little and moaned. I was glad I was soft after the recent workout; I didn't need the distraction. I fingered the handcuffs hooked over my belt, one cuff trapped inside my pants and the other outside so that they wouldn't clink together. The metal was smooth and still warm from the heat of my own body. Janet had the key, of course.

I scanned the ground between us quickly, noting the clear patches of earth where I would place my feet. I could afford a few more steps nearer and I took them, putting myself right on her six.

Carter's breathing quickened. She was getting close. I thought about jumping her now, right in this moment of concentration when nothing else mattered. It would be a good time to do it. But it would be so cruel...

Right afterwards, I decided. Let her get there, then grab her when she's still vulnerable. I'd get to watch her come too...

God, women and their orgasms. How do you know when they're really done? Carter's whole body convulsed, and if she hadn't had the tree to brace her she'd have fallen to the dirt. She held herself, still quaking, and I figured my time had come. I ran at her and tackled her down, my weight driving into her back and my legs wrapping around her hips as we fell.

Sam Carter is tall but slim and my rush would have been enough to take down a man twice her weight. I didn't give her the chance to roll as we landed, the cuffs already in my grip. I snapped one on her nearest wrist and hauled it behind her back. I grabbed her other arm and brought it back to meet it. She arched under me just as I got them locked, trying to throw me off.

She managed to get a cry out as I retrieved Janet's silk, blurting something incoherent before I could stifle her shout. This was the one moment I was truly worried about: getting my thumbs bitten off. But I forced the knot into her mouth and pulled back hard on the silk so she couldn't get it between her teeth. She struggled vigorously now, trying to spit the cloth out, her trapped hands groping feverishly to seize my balls. I risked a few seconds to make sure the silk was knotted tight at the back of her head, and she almost got me. I jerked my body down just in time to get my crotch out of her reach.

That let her kick me with her heels in both my thighs and it hurt, but I knew I had her now. I rose and braced my hands on her shoulders, keeping her down, then knelt on her legs. We'd both have bruises, but nothing worse. I got the other sleeve and folded it once to make it more opaque. Then I blindfolded Major Sam Carter, just as Janet had instructed me.

That really pissed her off. She twisted her body furiously under me, upsetting my balance. I had to steady myself with one hand on the ground and that cost me some of the pressure I had on her legs. She was lithe and supple and her locked hands snaked away from her back to grip my belt. Now she had leverage and she hauled at my waist. I slipped to the side and she got her knees under herself to scramble up. I jumped up and grabbed her from behind, grappling her back down to the ground with my arms hard around her chest.

Shit. The cuffs weren't going to be enough.

'Keep still, Carter.'

The soft sound of my voice did not placate her. I heard a growl from deep in her throat and I knew she was incensed. Probably as mad at herself as she was at me. I would be in her place.

I paused briefly, breathing hard from the exertion as I kept her pinned down. I glanced up as I worked the problem over in my head. I couldn't see the camp or Janet from our position down on the ground.

After a few moments I fumbled with one hand for my belt and released it, tugging it free from the loops on my pants. I spoke gently as I circled the belt around her upper arms and slipped it through the buckle again. 'No one's going to hurt you, Carter. Just relax.'

She jerked angrily at my request. I tightened the belt just enough to pin her arms so she could no longer use them to any effect. 'You brought this on yourself,' I told her as I tied the free end around the loop in the middle of her back to fix it in place, adding a fraction more tension by default. She made a short, muted sound that could've passed for any obscenity in the circumstances.

I stood and helped her up. My improvised restraint proved very effective. I could use it to hold her securely at arms length. I pushed her slowly in front of me, forcing her to walk.

That's when her demeanour changed. Quite suddenly Carter's struggles evaporated and a different kind of tension emerged in its place. I prepared myself for her attack, thinking she was planning a feint and maybe a kick. I gripped the belt tightly, ready for her to drop or twist. But the move never came as we continued to walk, and I realised that I'd misinterpreted the shift in her stance. Carter's anger at being taken slipped away as some other emotion conquered her and took precedence. Belatedly I got a clue. Of course she knew where we were headed.

If I ever felt like the middle man, this was it. Carter and I both knew it. At this instant I was just someone else's obedient operative, and that someone held delicious power: Janet. The notion gave me a hell of a thrill because I could imagine what Carter was feeling, and right away I felt myself hardening on my captive's behalf.

I saw Carter tremble in front of me as we approached the limits of the firelight. Oh Carter. I think she was scared half to death, in a twice as alive kind of way. Is it possible to pity someone and envy them at the same time? I pitied and envied my bound blonde officer. I could smell anticipation seeping off her like savoury mist. I could taste her on the evening air. She was excited bitter and frightened salt.

We could feel the heat of the fire on our legs now. She knew where I had brought her as I stopped at the edge of the blanket and pushed her down to kneel on it. She whimpered as she landed softly, her warm fear too real to keep a secret. I released my grip on her and straightened, standing a few inches behind her feet.

Janet Fraiser relaxed in one of the chairs at the other edge of the blanket. She was still wearing my leather jacket and nothing else. It covered her in all the strategic places, yet revealed so much: smooth, glowing thighs and calves; her shadowed cleavage full of promise. She had turned the collar up around her neck and she was frankly breathtaking.

What a pity Carter couldn't see her, I thought. The glow of the fire was all that could find its way through her blindfold, and I'd made sure it was tight.

Janet was just finishing off one of the cookies from our pack. I pouted at her and she brushed away the last crumbs with a guilty smirk, knowing I would rag on her later for raiding the supplies while I did all the work. She caught my eye again and put a finger to her lips, telling me to stay quiet. She winked. Then she dropped her hand in her lap and waited.

It was a long wait, and it was all for Carter's benefit. Janet kept her there like that for a full minute, bound and gagged in her own tormented darkness and silence. I moved to Carter's side, careful not to make a sound, because I wanted to see her properly. It was sweet to watch her so helpless.

Carter's smile is unique. Sometimes teasing, sometimes child-like, always genuine. I'd captured those tender lips with Janet's silk and the sight nearly made my knees buckle. God, how could something that simple be so damned erotic? I felt the stirrings in my pants again, and when I glanced at Janet I saw my desire mirrored in her face.

Eventually Janet adjusted her weight in her chair and composed her features, carefully hiding her lust. She chose a calm, gentle expression. There was not a trace of threat in it; no hint of the command and control that makes her so irresistible.

Not that she wasn't still fucking irresistible.

I removed Carter's blindfold at Janet's signal and our captive's eyes found the darker woman immediately. Those blue eyes widened and she inhaled sharply, unable to look at anything but the vision in front of her. At that moment I might as well have been invisible.

Janet leaned forward and put out her hand. The backs of her fingertips caressed Carter's fair cheek.

'Sam...' she said tenderly. 'Why did you make me do this?'

The words were Carter's instant undoing. Her eyes glistened as she drew in another ragged breath through the silk.

'Why Sam?' Janet asked softly, tracing Carter's lower lip with her fingertip. 'Why didn't you come to us? Don't you think you're worth it?'

Carter shut her eyes tight, squeezing tears from beneath her soft eyelashes.

'Look at me, Sam,' Janet commanded gently.

Carter struggled to obey her. After a few moments she managed to open her eyes and Janet slipped out of the chair to crouch in front of her. She cupped Carter's face in her palms and kissed the wetness from her cheeks.

'You are worth it, Sam. You must know that.' She tangled her fingers in Carter's unkempt hair and kissed her tenderly on her helpless lips. 'We do want you, sweetheart.'

Carter's cheeks were flushed when Janet stood and reclaimed her chair. I found myself standing at Janet's side: First Prime to Janet Fraiser. The crass notion jumped unbidden into my head and I smiled incongruously at the thought.

Carter looked up to see me grinning like a jerk and it seemed to steady her a little. Her gaze flickered between us.

'And you want us, Sam,' said Janet quietly. It was more of a statement than a question, but she let it hang there in the flickering air, demanding acknowledgement. Carter blinked a few times, blushing. She swallowed. With a taut tilt of her chin, she finally nodded.

I spoke up, still smiling. 'You want to tell us something?'

Carter nodded again.

'Too bad,' said Janet, kindly.

Carter closed her eyes in anguish.

'There's a price for spying on us, honey,' said Janet.

'Withdrawal of privileges,' I said.

'I want to see her, Jack.'

I moved behind Carter again and knelt down close. Her back was warm against my chest and I put my hands on her shoulders. When my fingers touched her neck she shivered. I slipped inside her jacket and trailed a slow path down her throat and chest. She was wearing a simple t-shirt underneath, creamy in colour. No buttons. I glanced at Janet.

Without taking her eyes off us, Janet slipped one hand into our pack beneath her chair and found my knife. She retrieved it and tossed it cautiously onto the blanket. I couldn't see Carter's expression but I felt her tense. She knew what it meant. I picked up the knife and slid it under her shirt, the blade outwards. She flinched when its blunt chill made contact with her skin. The thin fabric parted easily under the sharp edge and I slit her shirt open from collar to hem. Another simple flick of the knife rendered the bra beneath indefensible. I dropped the blade and gripped the edges of her clothing in my fists, pulling all the layers back over her shoulders at once and down until they met an obstacle at my belt. I let them hang there on her pinned arms and leant back.

'Oh my,' said Janet.

Carter's nipples were at attention like two new recruits. My cock was rapidly following suit and my hands went straight to her breasts. I took their firm weight in my palms and flicked my thumbs over the hard pink buds. She shuddered under my touch and her head fell back a little against my shoulder. I lowered one hand and caressed her warm, naked abdomen, sliding my fingers under her jeans an inch.

'Shall I do the rest?' I asked Janet.

'Just her boots.' She joined us on her knees on the blanket. 'Then it's my turn.'

I obeyed and then lifted our captive so that she sat on my hard thighs. Janet tugged Carter's jeans and underwear down over her slim hips and pulled them off in one swift movement, casting them aside like debris.

'Spread her, Jack.'

I leaned forward to seize Carter's shins and bent them underneath her, sliding her feet back. She whimpered as her thighs were forced either side of my legs. My erection was trapped against her ass, where she could not mistake its presence. I held her ankles tightly and pushed my own knees apart, spreading her wider for Janet.

Over Carter's shoulder I could see the soft gold curls between her taut thighs. Janet's view was even better. She gazed at the offering with renewed desire and appreciation, licking her top lip. She stroked her there, lightly, and Carter bucked as though she'd been hit.

Janet smiled broadly. 'Already so sensitive? Already so wet!'

I could see Janet's finger disappearing between the curls. I could see it come out glistening. I groaned and resumed my caresses on Carter's breasts, squeezing them a little.

'She's ready for us, Jack.' Janet's tone grew commanding again. 'Take her. Now.'

There's a time to follow orders without question. I leant back just enough to tug down my pants and release my straining cock. It bounced against Carter's flawless skin as I raised her up by the belt with one hand and guided myself to her opening with the other. Janet replaced my hands on Carter's breasts with her own hands and lips, capturing one nipple in her mouth and sucking while she teased the other between her finger and thumb.

I eased into her a little, testing her with the head of my cock. I drew back my lips in delight when I felt the tight, slippery entrance. Janet was absolutely right. Carter was ripe for plucking.

I pulled her down and she gasped as I impaled her. I held her by the belt, my other fist firm in her blonde hair, dictating the pace and angle of our thrusts to my maximum satisfaction. With such total control over her I came to rapid fruition, surging into her with hard, swift jolts that shook her mercilessly.

Carter whimpered when I fell out of her but Janet was there to take over. She pushed us both down and our legs straightened and relaxed, allowing me to recline on the blanket with Carter's head on my chest. I put my hands through the gaps between her ribs and arms, taking the pressure off the bound limbs as she lay back against me. My hands slipped round to cup her breasts while Janet seized her thighs and held them tight, preventing further movement.

'You've waited a long time, Sam. Just a little longer will do you good.'

Janet leant down and brought her mouth to the same hot place where I'd abandoned our prisoner. Carter arched against me at the new touch and Janet retreated a breath away, tormenting her with delay. Carter keened through the silk, trying to plead for contact, vainly reaching for her torturer with her hips. Janet smiled wickedly and blew against her sensitive spot. Then she moved forward again and began to caress, teasing first with lips and tongue, then descending to her task in earnest. Carter's breath grew short and fast. I felt her go rigid and saw her jaw clench. Moments later she shuddered through a long, powerful climax and finally collapsed back against my chest.

I untangled myself from her shaking limbs and stood up, hitching up my pants. Janet took the key to the handcuffs out of my jacket pocket and released Carter's wrists. She untied the belt and the gag and pulled her into a tender embrace.

'I'll get the coffee started,' I said. 'You ladies happy to share a cup?'

Janet's cheeks were glistening with Carter's essence. She wrapped the blanket round herself and our new lover and held her close. 'So, Sam, are you all right?'

Carter was still catching her breath. 'In a minute.'

Janet grinned. 'We'll build up your stamina in no time, my love.'

I hung the pot near the fire and glanced up to see them sharing a deep, slow kiss. Eventually Carter pulled back a fraction and smiled into Janet's eyes. 'So when do I get to tie you up?'

I winced.

Janet paused. Her eyes flashed, just for a moment. 'Sam, I promised Jack I would be gentle with you tonight. But you should know for future reference... that kind of talk will get you spanked.'

\--  
End


End file.
